


Blind Date

by Plus1STR



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt "Modern Cartinelli AU: We’re both meant to be going on blind dates with other people but we sat down at the wrong table and got our hopes up" requested by <a href="http://www.stuunalee.tumblr.com">stuunalee</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

            There were times Peggy could kill Howard Stark. Whether he was fluttering about lavishly with a new lover on his arm each week or accidentally blowing gaping holes into Peggy’s apartment wall due to misfires of his newest inventions; she had to replace that wall on four separate occasions now. But if there was one thing Howard did that made Peggy want to reach over and rip off his mustache is one fell swoop, it was his awful habit of pulling out surprises— Peggy _hated_ surprises.

            When Howard invited her to dinner, she should have known better; the mischievous smirk that graced his lips should have been a dead giveaway, but Peggy was far too tired with juggling her work life to have given it a second thought. Twenty minutes into sitting alone in a restaurant— far too luxurious for her taste— she came to regret not calling him out on his behavior.

            Peggy bit her lip and fiddled with her phone. Howard hadn’t answered any of the twelve colourful text messages she sent his way.

 **Miss Union Jack:** I’m here

 **Miss Union Jack:** Howard, where are you?

 **Miss Union Jack:** You know how I feel about timeliness

 **Miss Union Jack:** I swear if you’re off having a romp again

 **Miss Union Jack:** Howard?

 **Miss Union Jack:** Do you actually intend on joining me for dinner?

 **Miss Union Jack:** Answer your bloody messages

 **Miss Union Jack:** Howard fucking Stark

 **Miss Union Jack:** I will bash your sodding face in with your own limbs

 **Miss Union Jack:** You better be dead or so help me I will fucking murder you myself

 **Miss Union Jack:** It’s been twenty minutes Howard!! Twenty fucking minutes!

 **Miss Union Jack:** You answer me or so help me God I will call Jarvis and have him help me hide your body

            If Howard intended to have dinner with her, he would have been on time; he knew how keen Peggy was on punctuality. She debated leaving, but Howard did already pay for the meal in advance, so there wouldn’t be any harm in enjoying a meal despite how uncomfortable dining alone in such a posh place would be. Peggy let out a deep breath and fired off another text message.

 **Miss Union Jack:** If you don’t answer me this instant, I am leaving

            Peggy took a sip of water, her fingernails rasping against the table top lightly. Her phone hummed against the wood as the screen lit up.

 **Mustachioed Casanova:** your date will be there soon ; )

 **Miss Union Jack:** I AM GOING TO KILL YOU

 **Mustachioed Casanova:** kill me AFTER your date

            If there were ever a time Peggy could honestly say she genuinely and thoroughly plotted out killing Howard, it was that moment. Dating was the last thing on Peggy’s mind. Working in a secret branch of the government offered little wiggle room for her personal life; having to lie and sneak around in a relationship was far from ideal.

 **Miss Union Jack:** What do they even look like?

 **Mustachioed Casanova:** brunette, blue eyes, great assets

 **Miss Union Jack:** You’re disgusting

            Peggy sat up straight, her eyes darting back and forth throughout the room trying to spot whoever it is that Howard set her up with. She reached for her phone again, ready to send Howard into verbal whiplash, when the clearing of a throat caught her attention. She looked up to be met with a pair of soft, turquoise eyes staring back at her.

            “Sorry, I’m late. Audition ran a little longer than I thought it would.” The woman stuck out her hand politely. “Angie Martinelli.”

            “Carter. Peggy Carter.” Peggy rose from her seat and took the offered hand, seating herself again once Angie settled into her seat.

            “English, huh?” Angie’s bright smile was enough to make Peggy falter.

            “I uhm— yes. London. You’re—” she paused as the waiter came around with a pitcher of water and dropped off two menus. “You were at an audition?”

            Angie smiled behind her glass. “Broadway. Didn’t make the cut, but that’s life.” She set the glass back down. “What about you, English?”

            “Oh, I’m afraid I can’t carry a tune.”

            “I meant job wise, but when you got legs like yours, Broadway’ll be knocking in no time.” Peggy’s eyes widened and Angie’s cheeks immediately flared red as she hid her face behind her hands. “Oh geeze, I’m sorry. Sometimes my brain can’t keep up with my mouth.”

            “It’s quite alright.” Peggy laughed at Angie’s embarrassment and earned a playful glare from across the table. “The government. I work with the government.”

            Angie quirked a brow and leaned in closer, whispering to Peggy. “If you’re a spy, blink twice for yes and once for no.”

            Peggy snorted, shaking her head at the woman’s antics. “It’s nothing extravagant. Mostly just organizing other people’s messes.” It wasn’t a lie; Peggy did spend most of her time cleaning up after her coworkers— Howard being at the top of that list.

            The waiter came around again, a notepad and pen in hand.

            “Ready to order?”

            Angie looked to Peggy and both nodded in unison before Peggy insisted that Angie order first.

            An hour passed by quickly and the dinner was going well enough that Peggy was holding back laughter while Angie let it flow freely, earning annoyed looks from the other patrons trying to enjoy their _quiet_ meals. Angie settled down, taking a moment to catch her breath.

            “Y’know, English, you’re different than I expected.”

            “Oh? How so?”

            “You’re not as uptight as I thought you’d be. Gloria said you had this steely thing goin’ on. I was kinda intimated at the idea, but I haven’t been out in a way and her and Carol ganged up on me so I—”

            Peggy’s brow furrowed in confusion as she interrupted Angie’s tangent. “I’m sorry. Gloria?”

            “From the Griffith?”

            “Surely you mean Howard.”

            “Who’s Howard?”

            “Howard Stark?”

            “You know Howard Stark? _The_ Howard Stark?”

            “Could you give me one moment?” Peggy pulled her phone from her purse, sifting through her text messages.

 **Miss Union Jack:** What was her name supposed to be?

 **Mustachioed Casanova:** Arlene French. having fun? ; )

 **Miss Union Jack:** Don’t be lewd.

            Angie took the opportunity to check her own phone; it had been buzzing periodically every fifteen minutes or so since she arrived.

 **Gloria:** hun don’t bother going to that restaurant Ida got tied up with work

 **Gloria:** ang are u there??

 **Gloria:** are u upset with me?

 **Gloria:** i can call her to reschedule if u want

 **Carol:** would you please fucking answer Gloria so she can stop acting like the world has ended she’s stress eating my chicken. THE WHOLE CHICKEN.

            Peggy set her phone down on the table, a solemn look overtaking her features.

            “I think you may have sat at the wrong table, darling.” Peggy showed Angie a snippet of the conversation between she and Howard.

            “Well,” Angie looked down at her hands that neatly folded on the table. “On the bright side, I saved you from real awful company. Arlene’s bad news.” She flashed Peggy a soft smile. “Guess I got my hopes up, huh?”

            Peggy reached over and gingerly placed a hand over Angie’s. “I’m afraid we’re in the same boat.”

            Angie let out a breath she wasn’t aware she had even been holding and tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. “Wanna pretend I sat at the right table?”

            “Absolutely.”


End file.
